Palletized loads are typically wrapped in plastic stretch film prior to shipping to stabilize the load on the pallet and prevent product shifting off of the pallet during transport. Corner protectors are often placed on the four vertical corner edges of the palletized load for added stability. The corner protectors are commonly applied at the film wrapping station and are held in place by positive mechanical action pushing the corner protector against the corner of the load until the film is at least partly wrapped around part of the corner protector, at which point the positive mechanical action can be removed without resulting in the corner board falling away from the load.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method that eliminates the need for the positive mechanical action during the initial phase of the film wrap about the palletized load.